the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Belphegor
"I would rather sit here and invent, finding solitude and peace in my work, than to meddle in affairs which clearly are not suited for my abilities." "My name is Belphegor... the seeker of harmony on Earth, and Duke of Hell presiding over indolence..." Belphegor, also known as Beelphegor, Phegor, Belfegor, Belfagel, Belphareth, Praipus, Baalphegor, Belfegoth, Belfagor, Velfegor, Belphegus, '''Baal-Peor '''and many others, also called the Lady of the Gap or Lord of the Opening, is one of the Seven Princes of Hell that rules the inferno who helps people to make discoveries. He seduces people by suggesting to them ingenious inventions that will make them rich. Belphegor is a lieutenant from Hell, who had been dispatched to Earth on a mission by Satan. In doing so, he found a particular affinity for Paris, France. As one of the fallen angels, Belphegor was originally a member of the order of Principalities, and after his fall he became a demonic counterpart to one of the ten Sephiroth that oversee the Tree of Life. He is a shapeshifter, delighting in using this ability to deceive mortals. His most common forms are polarized in their appearances. He will take the form of a beautiful woman, naked in all her glory, to seduce those who would fall for his wiles. He also appears as a monstrous demon, with leathery flesh, huge horns, long sharp teeth and fingernails, and a gaping mouth. Belphegor originated as Baal-Peor, the Moabite the father of god to whom the Israelites became attached in Shittim, which was associated with licentiousness and orgies. It was worshipped in the form of a phallus. As a demon, he is described in Kabbalistic writings as the "disputer", an enemy of the sixth Sephiroth "beauty". When summoned, he can grant riches, the power of discovery and ingenious invention. His role as a demon was to sow discord among men and seduce them to evil through the apportionment of wealth. As stated, Belphegor was the patron of the Moab, a kingdom known to have been along the shore of the Dead Sea, on the eastern side, in what is now Jordan. He was a phallic deity, associated with sex, orgies, and all forms of debauchery in general. During the Exodus, still as Baal Peor, some factions of Israelites started making sacrifices to Belphegor. The reason for this is because they began having relations with the women of Moab, who seduced them to their local god. Regardless of the reason, these sacrifices enraged Moses so much that he began to condemn those who were worshiping Belphegor to death. By the time the sacrifices to Belphegor were eliminated, 24,000 people had been killed. The only thing disputed in this was whether they were actually slain, or whether Moses called down a plague upon them that caused their deaths. He is the Biblical enemy of the 6th Sephiroth, the patron angel of beauty. As the Patron demon of dispute, perhaps their adversarial relationship exists because beauty should never be disputed, as it is in the eye of the beholder and some can find the beauty in everything. If Belphegor were to become too influential in the world, then the beauty of it all would become tainted, causing ruination. According to some 16th century demonologists, his power is stronger in April. Bishop and Witch-hunter Peter Binsfeld believed that Belphegor tempts by means of laziness. Also, according to Peter Binsfeld's Binsfeld's Classification of Demons, Belphegor is the chief demon of one of the Seven Deadly Sins known as Sloth in Christian tradition. According to De Plancy's Dictionnaire Infernal, he was Hell's ambassador to France. Consequently, his adversary is St Mary Magdalene, one of the patron saints of France. Belphegor is invoked by persons who wish to find fame and wealth through invention, often with as little effort as possible. These wishes, as with almost any demonic invocation, are doomed to fail, because Belphegor’s true mission is to draw the lazy into the sin of Sloth. Through the failure of whatever Belphegor provided to the invoker, he draws them into procrastination and idle dreaming rather than producing, thus damning them. Some rabbis claim that he must be worshipped on a toilet, with offerings being the residue of ones' digestion. This has led some to conclude that Belphegor is the god Pet (Fart) or "Crepitus," while others believe that he is Praipus. Selden is cited by Bainier as reporting that human victims are to be offered to him, and that his priests partake of the flesh. Wierus wrote that he always has an open mouth, attributing it to the name Phegor, which according to Leloyer means "crevice" or "split," and refers to when he was worshipped in caves and people threw him offerings through an air hole. Belfagor arcidiavolo by the Italian diplomat Niccolò Machiavelli was first published in 1549 and regales how the demon comes to earth to find a mate. This story was based on events in 1540 and Belphegor himself came to him to write the story. According to legend, Belphegor was sent from Hell by Pluto and Satan to find out if there really was such a thing on earth as married happiness. Rumor of such had reached the demons but they knew that people were not designed to live in harmony. Belphegor's experiences in the world soon convinced him that the rumor was groundless. The story is found in various works of early modern literature, hence the use of the name to apply to a misanthrope or a licentious person. Belphegor was once friends with an angel of the forests but after some time when she was killed by Merihem, Belphegor's Sin of Sloth became so bad that he fell. Category:Demons Category:Beings Category:Hell Category:Prince of Hell Category:Royalty & Nobility Category:Archdemon Category:Duke of Hell Category:Abrahamic